Low Cat
Low Cat is the secondary antagonist from the Red Dwarf episode Demons and Angels. He was created by a Triplicator as a worse version of The Cat. He was portrayed by , who also portrays every other version of Cat. Description The Low Cat visibly loses all the original Cat's sense of fashion. He is still a felis sapiens, but he looks like a combination of a saber-toothed tiger and a caveman, with long hair, enormous eye-teeth and animal skins like clothes. He seems to be able to eat anything he wants, including an android and his own high version. He speaks with an exaggerated southern American accent. He obviously enjoys pain, burning his own cheek with a coffee pot and smiling when Low Kryten headbutts him. History When the Triplicator creates two versions of Red Dwarf ship and its crew, the Low Cat appears on the Low one with his friends Low Lister, Low Rimmer, Low Kryten and Low Holly. As nothing works on their ship, they decide to get the High one and send a fake call for help to decoy High versions of them. Meanwhile, the original crew lands on the High ship to get the Triplicator, only to find out there is only half of it, so nevertheless to the help call, they have to go to the Low ship. After the original crew and High versions of them land on the Low ship, they are immediately attacked by Lows who shoot High Kryten several times and then blow him and the High Cat by a grenade. Lister runs off into the cargo bay where he bumps into the Lows. After Low Rimmer hits him with a Holowhip, he faints off. Later, Lister wakes up, only to find out the Lows place an implant into his spine that allows them to control his actions. They force him to shut his nose in a cupboard, burn his groin with hot coffee and eat a tarantula. They then give him a knife and send him to kill his friends. Under their control, Lister stabs High Lister and crush High Rimmer's Light Bee. Luckily, Kryten manages to chloroform Lister before he can kill anyone else. After the original crew leaves the Low ship in the Starbug, they destroy the both duplicates with now completed Triplicator, causing all the Lows disappear (except Low Lister who hides in the Starbug). Trivia *He and other Lows have visibly better relationships that the original crew. *His teeth must be really strong, as he is able to eat dead body of High Kryten who is an android made from metal. *He seems to have cannibalistic tendencies, as he is also seen eating dead body of the High Cat. *Danny John Jules said in the series 5 documentary that it was slightly more challenging for him to talk through the exaggerated sabre teeth as opposed to Cat's normal canines and they also caused him mouth ache for a few days. *Low Cat is the only villainous character Danny John Jules has portrayed so far in his career (although he has voiced two antagonistic characters before i.e two of the Fierys from the 1986 dark fantasy movie Labyrinth.) *Danny John Jules and Robert Llewellyn are the only two actors who's characters (Cat and Kryten) only have Cat and Kryten's Low forms as their one evil doppleganger portrayed by their original actors since Craig Charles has portrayed Lister's Other Self in the Last Human ''audiobook as well as Low Lister while Chris Barrie portrayed several evil versions of Rimmer in the episode ''Rimmerworld as well as Rimmer's Duplicate from ''Me2 ''as well as Low Rimmer. *He and Low Rimmer are by far the most terrifying Lows and many complaints about the episode being disturbing usually stem from the two due to their much more mature and repulsive nature compared to other villains in the franchise, they are beaten out in heinousness however by Lister's Other Self. Category:Cannibals Category:Red Dwarf Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Predator Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Possessor Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Teams Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mischievous Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Barbarian Category:Ferals Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Game Changer